LikeLike
by missfae
Summary: Does he like me, or does he like, like me?


**Title: Like… like?**

**Author: missfae**

**Fandom: Sentinel**

**Content: Slash/Het/Mixed: slash **

**Couple: Jim/Blair; and the rest of the gang… good and bad** **…******

**Disclaimer: Petfly owns The Sentinel and I am making no statements about Richard Burgi's or Garrett Maggart's sexuality. This is a work of pure fiction and written with the highest regard for the actors and the show involved.**

**Distribution: Any archive is fine.**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Any Notes? : AU. Just an idea that came to me as I was watching the 1950's version of The Blob. I wanted to present the Cascade gang in high school, in a modern setting but in a 1950's state of mind. The gang is working to discover the matters of the heart and other subjects among their little group. The recipients' names are in bold.**

**Cascade High School **

Sunlight reflecting off the stark white walls failed to dispel the oppressive atmosphere in the small room. This class of eleventh graders, 30 in all, was the typically dressed mixture of males and females of various ethnic backgrounds. Sitting in rows of five across and seven deep, the students wriggled restlessly in the smallish plastic blue chairs, Formica desk top combination. Unfortunately, all the wriggling in the world did little in rendering any comfort to the students struggling to get through yet another of Eli Stoddard's lectures.

'Correction,' Jimmy Ellison thought, 'Dr. Elias Stoddard, PhD in History and Anthropology.' He sighed as he surreptitiously glanced at the clock. 'Sixty minutes to go!' He groaned and brushed his hand across his short brown hair. 'I'll never make it.' Gloomily, he slumped in his chair.

"Pssst…" a voice hissed. Casually leaning back and turning his head as if to stretch his neck, Jim identified the source of the noise. Sitting three rows back and one seat to his right was his best friend, Simon Banks. Quickly, the black teen opened and closed his hand, revealing a small square of folded paper. Jim, looking straight ahead, nodded. Soon, he felt a tap on his left thigh, and when he eased his hand down, he felt the note being pressed into his hand. Glancing up to see Stoddard still engrossed in his own lecture, Jim carefully opened the note.

**For Jim Only!**

_What's going on? What's the 411 about your dad banning you from football practice? Come on, the Cascade High/ Prospect High is only the biggest game of the year. Answer me back. S._

**Simon**

_Yeah… he's yanging that he might not let me play in the big game this weekend. I can't convince him that these killer headaches make it hard to get out of bed. My grades are slipping because I can't concentrate, so he's like…'you're just trying to get attention' and stuff. J._

**Jim**

_Bummer!!!! You tell him about hearing strange conversations and food tastin' all weird? S._

**SIMON**

_ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME COMMITTED!!!!! I heard him mumbling to himself the other day. He already thinks I'm a freak. He was thanking God that Stephen wasn't different like me. Nah, man, it's up to me to deal with this… whatever it is. Anyway… I don't want to talk about my weirdness. You know that new kid- what's his name? Sandburg or something, is he cute or what? J._

**Jim**

_Jim? I thought you and Carolyn were an item? Besides, he's only 15 to your 18. Yeah, he's a'ight. BTW, his name is Blair, Blair Sandburg. S._

**Simon**

_17 ½, not 18. Besides, he is almost 16 and some sort of genius. I heard one of the teachers saying that he might be skipping the 12__th__ grade to go to college next year. __**BTW he's gorgeous. **__J._

**Simon**

_Do you have the notes from English this morning? What is the homework assignment? Rafe_

**Rafe**

_Ask H. Maybe if you spent more time paying attention in class instead of making goo goo eyes at him, you'd know what's going on. S._

**Simon ******

_That's not fair. Since you gave me your jacket, I only want you. If you thought that I was a cheat, why did you give me your letterman's jacket? Anyway, if I was gonna go for someone, Blair is my choice. He is a hottie with all that long curly hair, and those big blue eyes. :) R._

**To Rafe who'd better read this if he knows what's good for him!!!**

_Do you do this stuff to make me crazy? Do I need to turn you over my knee? All I can say is, babe, you want him so bad, give me back my jacket. S. (Not happy with you right now.)_

**Simon (pouty face)**

_Don't be like that. I 'm just kidding. Besides... Blair has a crush on someone. R._

**Jim**

_Then he's probably too smart for you anyway. :P Besides, Rafe says that if Blair has a crush on someone, he didn't say who. S._

**SIMONNNNNNN**

_ASK HIM WHO!!!!!!!!!!__ J._

**Rafe**

_Jim asks who? S._

**H**

_Can you come over this weekend after the game? My parents won't be home. Write me back. Xoxoxo Davy _

**Davy**

_I don't think that's a good idea. Last time, we almost went all the way. I forgot to bring protection, and if your sis hadn't come home early from her date... Man, I' am so not ready to be a dad at 17. H._

**Simon**

_I have no idea who it is. Ask Maya, she's been like, in his face since he's been here. R._

**Jim**

_Rafe says to ask Maya. S._

**Simon **

_I can't come out and ask her that!!!!! She'll tell him. J._

**Jim**

_Chill… don't get your shorts in a knot. I'll ask Joan to ask Maya to ask Blair. Jeez man, you've got it bad. S._

**Simon**

_Don't tell her who wants to know. J._

The "do I look like an idiot" glare that Simon gave Jim caused him to blush a deep crimson.

**Joan**

_Could you ask Maya to ask Blair if he likes anyone? S._

**Simon**

_Why should I care? However, I might be persuaded to ask, if you go out with me. Joan_

**Simon**

_I have the note that slut sent you… if she so much as comes near you, I'll scratch her freakin' eyes out!!! R._

**Rafe**

_Babe, doesn't matter what she wrote, I would __**never**__ cheat on you. Now, please send me her reply. S._

**Joan**

_Don't send me stuff like this; you almost got me in trouble with Rafe. You know that'd I never play around on him; I think that Joel has a crush on you. S._

**Simonnnnn**

_All right, Joel is kinda cute and he's a big man in every way, if you get my meaning. *g* Hold on… and next time, tell Jim to ask me himself. Joan_

**Maya**

_Do you know if Blair has a crush on anyone? And where did you get your top… it is the bomb. Joan_

**Joan**

_Thanks, got it from Maxie's, they have the best sale goin' on until Saturday. Wanna catch it? Write me back if you do. N T Way, I think Blair has a crush on someone, but he won't tell me who. He says that I'll tease him. But he might have told Megan. She's been like his BFF from day one. M._

**Maya**

_Thanks, C U at lunch to make plans for Saturday. If I'm not too tired from cheering at the game, we'll get together. Joan_

**Megs**

_Someone asked someone to ask me to ask Maya if Blair had a crush on someone. But Maya said to ask you. So, does Blair have a crush on anyone? Joan_

**Joan**

_I asked Sandy and he just blushed and nodded. Then, I asked him if it was someone in our class? He blushed again, it was so sweet. I asked him if it was Jim, and he smiled. I think he likes him. Megs_

**Jim**

_Joan said that Maya said that Megan said that he likes you!!! S_

**Simon**

_**YES!!! **__But does he like me or does he like, like me? J._

**Jim**

_Tell you what… at lunch I'll tell Megan to bring Blair and come to the table and sit with you, me, Rafe, Joel, H, Davy and Joan. But, I'll tell them to sit so that Blair has to sit by you. S._

**Simon**

_Please, please, please don't do that. I'll make an idiot of myself. Also, if he tells me that he likes someone else, I'll just die. J._

**Jim**

_Then don't ask him if he likes you. Ask him out for a shake or something. S._

*******

**Simon**

_I did it… we're going out Saturday. He's Jewish but his mom is not really practicing so we don't have to wait until after sunset. Wish me luck. J._

**Jim**

_Go for it m' man. S._

***

**Megan!!!**

_Where were you??? I tried to call you when I got home! It was just great!!! First he met my mom. He thought that she was a little strange but really cool. Mom was burning some stuff that made him sneeze, so I apologized and told him that she was burning sage to keep the bad vibes out of the house, but if it made him feel woozy, I would tuck him in and make him feel better. The way he licked his lips at me… I could have melted. After I promised mom that I would be careful, we left. He took me to Sonic. I gotta tell you that I'm not really into meat but something about him just made me hungry. Oh man, that is so terrible. I don't mean it like that. Get your mind out of the gutter. _

_After that, he wanted to take me to the movies, but I really wanted to go out of the city and see the stars. We went to Lookout Point. I could tell by the way that he scrunched his eyes that something was bothering him. He said that his head was killing him. So I reached out to give him a massage. Bam, it seems like a lightening bolt struck us when I touched him. I mean the electricity between us. The look of surprise on both our faces must have been priceless; nevertheless, his headache was gone. Or so he told me, and I have no reason not to believe him._

_Anyway, you know how I am always cold, so he wrapped us both in the blanket…then he kissed me. I could have died. Who knew that he was such a great kisser? When his hands started to wander, I almost creamed my shorts. He drove me wild. Unfortunately, being the gentleman that he is, he pulled back before anything more could happen. What a bummer!!! When I told him that I was willing to go all the way, he grinned, kissed me and said that we have lots of time for that. I can just die now and go to heaven._

_Oops, gotta stop before Stoddard turns around and catches me. Good thing that I can write so fast. I really, really like, like him. If he asks you, tell him that. _

_C U at lunch. B._

**Simon**

_Megan just sent me a note…. He really, really like, likes me. Do you think that I can get him to wear my letterman's jacket? C U at lunch. J._

**END**


End file.
